This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 2001-68597 filed on Nov. 5, 2001, in the Korean Industrial Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photocopying apparatus, and more particularly, to a copier having a liquid crystal display displaying a scanned image of a document and a printing image of printing paper and a touch panel adjusting the scanned image and the printing image, and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to copy a document having a certain size onto a different sized sheet of paper, a user of a copier usually makes several errors until a correct copy is obtained as the user intends.
For example, in order to copy two pages of a book onto one sheet of printing paper, which is different from the pages of the book in size, the user needs to adjust the size and position of a scanned image of the the two pages to the size and position of the printing paper. Conventionally, the user adjusts the size using a series of predetermined manual adjustments in the copier. As to the position of the scanned image, the user has to guess a position of the two pages of the book depending on the experience in the past when the book is placed on a platen glass of the copier. Accordingly, the user has no choice but to repeat until the correct copy is obtained as the user intended.
When the document is scanned prior to a copy operation, and thus the differences between the images of the document and the printing paper can be adjusted by the user, the user might obtain the correct copy through the precise adjustments in the size and position without the waste of paper and time for the copy operation.
The present invention has been made to overcome the problems of the related art, and accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a copier informing a user of a printing state of a scanned image of an original document on printing paper, and avoiding an error in a copy operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a copier providing a user of the copier with the convenience of dealing with the copier by allowing the user to set the printing state of the scanned image of the original document on the printing paper and to select a type of the printing paper.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
These and other objects are achieved by providing a copier including a scanning portion scanning a document, a cartridge containing at least one type of printing paper, an output portion printing a scanned image of the document onto the printing paper, and a display portion displaying the scanned image and a printing image representing a state that the scanned image of the document is printed on the printing paper.
Also provided is an input portion enabling a user to input a setting command setting at least one of a position, a size and an angle of the scanned image of the document to be printed on the printing paper. The display portion displays the scanned image of the document in response to the setting command. Through the input portion, the user can set a printing state of the scanned image of the document on the printing paper as the user intends and also selects correct printing paper for printing the set scanned image of the document. Also, the usual problems occurring with the conventional copier, i.e., the waste of time and paper can be avoided.
Among various types of printing paper contained in the cartridge, the printing paper having the most similar size as the scanned image of the document is selected, and the printing image corresponding to the printing paper is displayed in the display portion automatically.
A sensor is disposed in the scan portion to sense an opening and closing of a cover that covers the document placed on the scanning portion. The display portion displays the scanned image when the sensor detects the closing of the cover.
Meanwhile, a method of controlling a copying operation of the copier includes scanning an image of a document, displaying the scanned image of the document and a printing image representing a state that the scanned image of the document is printed on printing paper, inputting a setting command set by a user setting at least one of a position, a size and angle of the scanned image of the document to be printed on the printing paper, re-displaying the scanned image and the printing image in response to the setting command, and outputting the re-displayed scanned image onto the printing paper according to an input of an output start command. In the inputting operation, the setting command is inputted through a touch panel.
A partial output command can be inputted to print a partial image of the scanned image of the document, and in the re-displaying operation, the partial image of the scanned image is displayed as a second scanned image in response to the partial output command.